Big Brother: Back from the Dead Wiki
Big Brother: Back from the Dead is the third season of Clark Wilcox's Big Brother ORG series. The season premiered on March 25, 2013. Format The game began with 20 new houseguests competing alongside three former houseguests from Big Brother: Clash of the Houses -- Kristine Burleigh, Ben Powell, and Fede Saldías. For the first four weeks of the competition, the winning Head of Household would be immune from eviction, but would also nominate three houseguests for eviction. The Veto competition would then take place, where the winner(s) of the Power of Veto could decide whether to remove a nominee from the block or to keep nominations the same. After a replacement nominee is selected or not necessary, the eviction ceremony will be held, where two of the three nominees will be evicted from the Big Brother house. After the four weeks of double evictions, the game would then move back into single eliminations. If there is a tie between houseguests in the eviction ceremony, the Head of Household will be asked to break the tie. Summary On Day 1, twenty new HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house, and were met by three former season one HouseGuests -- Kristine Burleigh (15th Place), Ben Powell (26th Place), and Fede Saldías (25th Place). Before the first HoH competition, scandal rocked the house as returning houseguest Fede declared to the rest of the HouseGuests that he would not be accepting friend requests from any other players, leaving him isolated from the rest of the house. For the first Head of Household competition "First Impressions," all 23 HouseGuests had to rank each other from 1, being the HouseGuest they most wanted to win the first HoH to 22, being the HouseGuest they least wanted to win the first HoH. Aaron, Fede, and Greg were the only three who failed to submit rankings for the competition. After the results were tallied, Kayde became the first Head of Household. However, in a twist, two HouseGuests received safety for the week, based on where they placed in the rankings. Stephanie, who placed in second in the rankings, and Jacob, who ranked in dead last due to Fede not submitting a ranking, both received safety for the week and could not be evicted. On Day 2, Kayde nominated Christian, Curt, and Fede for eviction, as they were the three people who talked to her the least. During the Veto selection ceremony, Aaron, Jaylen, Josh, and Travis were selected to participate. On Day 4, Christian and Curt both won the "Blob Brother" Veto competition, and both used their Vetoes to take themselves off of the block. Kayde then replaced Christian and Curt with Greg and Corned Beef Hash, and both of them joined Fede on the eviction block. At the first eviction ceremony of the season, 13 of the 19 HouseGuests voted to evict Fede, making Fede the first HouseGuest evicted from the game. With six votes remaining between Corned Beef Hash and Greg, Greg received five of those six votes, making him the second HouseGuest evicted from the game. On Day 6, nine HouseGuests competed in a semi-live cryptogram-solving HoH competition. It was an incredibly close finish, with Curt Weiler defeating Dave Ross by less than a second to become the new Head of Household. Curt then selected sitouts Hashem "Corned Beef Hash" and Kayde to receive safety for the week. On Day 7, Curt nominated Jake, Jeffery, and Kristine for eviction, stating they were the three he talked to the least. During the Veto selection ceremony, Ben, Erik, Iliana, and Stephanie were selected to compete. On Day 8, while the "Scrambled Fools" Veto competition was still taking place, George shocked the entire house by saying that he was leaving ORGs altogether, and he decided to quit the game. Big Brother then asked the remaining 20 houseguests to decide on what will happen to the future of the game, bringing up three possible solutions: 1) either making a future double eviction week a single eviction week instead, 2) keeping both double evictions for the next two weeks the same, or 3) bringing previously evicted houseguest Greg back into the house and keeping both double evictions. The majority of the house decided to have weeks #3 and #4 of the game remain double eviction weeks. Erik and Kristine then both won the Veto competition, with Erik narrowly defeating Ben by a mere four words. While Kristine used the Power of Veto to take herself off of the block, Erik used his Power of Veto to take Jeffery off of the block. Curt then replaced Jeffery and Kristine with Ben and Shine, who joined Jake on the eviction block. At the second eviction ceremony, Shine received 8 of the 16 eviction votes, making him the third houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house. With eight votes remaining between Ben and Jake, Jake received seven of those votes, making him the fourth houseguest evicted from the house. On Day 12, the remaining HouseGuests competed in a game of "Big Brother Battleship." The competition came down to Ben and Corned Beef Hash, who were both on the final undetonated spot of the game. Because Ben detonated his own last spot, Corned Beef Hash walked away as the new Head of Household. Hash then selected sitouts Curt and Farrell to receive safety for the week. On Day 13, Corned Beef Hash nominated Christian, Jacob, and Kayde for eviction. During the Veto selection ceremony, Aaron, Iliana, Jeffery, and Wade were selected to compete. On Day 14, the eight houseguests competed in the "Simon Says" Veto competition, trying to earn the highest possible score in an online version of "Simon." Aaron and Wade both won the Veto competition, with Wade narrowly defeating Christian by just one point. Wade chose to use his Veto to take Kayde off of the block, resulting in Corned Beef Hash nominating Jaylen as a replacement nominee. Following that, Aaron decided not to use the Power of Veto, keeping the nominations of Christian, Jacob, and Jaylen the same. At the third eviction ceremony, with the information that Jacob and Christian went to the same school, Jacob received 8 of the 14 eviction votes, making him the fifth houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house. With six votes remaining between Christian and Jaylen, Christian received five of those votes, making him the sixth houseguest evicted from the house. For the fourth Head of Household competition, nine of the remaining sixteen HouseGuests competed in a battle of who wanted HoH most. In the "How Far Will You Go?" HoH competition, the houseguests had to bid on how many weeks they could stomach a punishment. The houseguest(s) that bid the most take the punishment, while the one that bids the least is eliminated. When it came down to Erik and Wade, Wade had taken more punishments throughout the challenge, making him the new Head of Household. Wade then selected sitouts Dave and Stephanie to receive safety for the week. On Day 18, Wade nominated Aaron, Corned Beef Hash, and Jaylen for eviction. During the Veto selection ceremony, Ben, Iliana, Josh, and Kristine were selected to compete, and because Wade opted to sit out of Veto competitions until the jury, only seven houseguests competed this week. Before the Veto competition began, Big Brother announced that the houseguest that came in first place in this Veto competition would receive a special prize, which was an advantage in the next Head of Household competition. In the "Around the World" Veto competition, Jaylen came in first place, winning the Veto and the HoH advantage, while Ben came in second place, defeating Josh by a mere second. Ben chose not to use the Power of Veto, while Jaylen used it to take himself off of the block. Wade then nominated Josh as a replacement nominee, and at the fourth eviction ceremony, the vote was the closest one so far this season. Josh became the seventh houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house, with four out of nine eviction votes, and with five votes remaining between Aaron and Corned Beef Hash, Corned Beef Hash received three of those votes, becoming the eighth houseguest evicted from the Big Brother house. After the fourth eviction, the remaining fourteen houseguests celebrated, knowing that there would be no more double evictions for the remainder of the season. Afterwards, Big Brother introduced Pandora's Box into the house, and the winning HoH's would get the opportunity to open Pandora's Box. Following the Pandora's Box announcement, eleven HouseGuests competed in the "Star Wars" HoH competition, where they tried to identify which houseguest looked like a set of celebrity lookalikes. Most of the house did poorly in the competition, but when it came down to Aaron and Farrell, Aaron won by one point, making him the new Head of Household. Aaron then selected Wade to receive safety for the week. On Day 24, Aaron nominated Jeffery and Kayde for eviction. During the Veto selection ceremony, Curt, Farrell, and Stephanie were selected to compete, and because Kayde opted to sit out of Veto competitions until the jury, only five houseguests competed this week. In the "A-List" Veto competition, Aaron dominated the competition, winning the Golden Power of Veto. He then shocked the house by using the Power of Veto to take Jeffery off the block, replacing him with Stephanie. Who will be the ninth houseguest evicted from the Big Brother: Back from the Dead house? Kayde or Stephanie? Houseguests A total of 23 HouseGuests will compete this season. Twenty new houseguests were selected to compete, and for the first time ever, three former players will return for a second chance. Voting History Category:Browse